


【DFF012】选择

by Lionhart113



Category: DDFF, DFF012, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, 良识向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113
Summary: 012同人，库加相关，剧透。以前码的黑历史（。





	【DFF012】选择

1.

库加并不喜欢库夫卡。

那个整天扯着嗓子吵吵闹闹的小丑，声音如同尖锐金属般刺激库加的耳膜。

而对方显然也并不喜欢库加，整日跟在他后面，用那双带着疯狂色彩的小眼睛紧紧盯着他一举一动。

某日一言不合，懒得再搭理库夫卡的库加纵身离开了对方。

远远地，完全将那撕心裂肺嚎叫的小丑扔在了身后。

相比起只以破坏为乐的变态同僚，库加宁可在弟弟那儿多待一会儿。

尽管吉坦属于敌对阵营，但只要自己身份不暴露，库加坚信还是不会有什么问题的。

“哥哥，你是我们这边的吗？”比自己矮上好多却故意保持一派绅士作风的弟弟问他道。

库加含糊应了声，给了对方个模棱两可的回答，然后看着对方欣喜异常。

“哥哥果然是COSMOS的战士。”吉坦在向自己同伴介绍库加时，语气里掩不住自豪。

库加心里却在苦笑。

尽管他很想，但被隐藏的CHAOS战士身份，使他无限清醒地意识到自己是无法在吉坦身边待久的。

为了双方好。

为了逃避兄弟间的战斗。

于是库加不算恶意地欺骗了吉坦。

 

2.

在又一次前去找吉坦的途中，库加遇到了库夫卡的傀儡，那个名叫蒂娜的女孩。

对方似乎正在执行命令，见到降落至跟前的库加，机械地重复着“破坏…”“全部都要破坏…”然后痛苦而迷茫地看向库加。

“你没有自己的意志吗？”库加问她，对方却只是痛苦而迷茫地睁着眼。

“我明白了。那个小丑整日闹得我不安宁，那么我也还他点颜色吧。”

他伸出手，给毫无抗拒的女孩解除了意志枷锁。

这样一来，小丑发现自己的玩具有了自我意志学会了抗拒后，必定会气急败坏。

想到库夫卡尖着嗓音跳脚的可笑模样，库加顿时觉得心情无比舒畅。

——你对我做了什么？女孩用眼神问道。

“就按照你自己心里的想法去做吧，从此不必再受库夫卡的约束了。”库加解释道。

然而蒂娜一时还未理解。

库加笑得得意，继续将蒂娜留在了月之溪谷，赶赴与吉坦的相约。

终有一天，那个傀儡会做出自己的选择。

库加坚信届时事情一定会变得很有意思。

在那傀儡身上做小动作，只是源于库加对库夫卡的厌恶和报复。

又也许，是源于那女孩身上所透出的，和库加自身一样的厌战情绪。

 

3.

明枪易躲，暗箭难防。

库加最后死在了同僚的设计中。

“难道之前你都是骗我的？”一切都是小丑的恶作剧。面对吉坦的质问，库加却只是选择默然背过身去。

那转身，也意味着从此断去了所有退路，在前方等待着的唯有宿命之战。

身为神的棋子，其实本就没有什么选择。

无法选择自己的命运，无法选择自己的未来，甚至无法选择自己的意志。

库加清楚地看到站在一旁的小丑脸上，露出意味深长的邪恶笑容。

疯狂，绝望，如同这个要彻底破坏掉的世界。

 

—END—

 


End file.
